


[ART] Demigod

by LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Full Color, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2019, WTFK 2019, ЗФБ-2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA
Summary: #sorrynotsorry
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed) & Alkibiades | Alcibiades (c. 450-404 BCE)
Kudos: 29





	1. Divine proportion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [[ART] Полубог](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531227) by [LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA)




	2. Divine similarity




End file.
